


had my first kiss on a friday night

by amsves



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blushing, Crossdressing, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Lelouch in a Dress, M/M, Milly is a little shit, School Dances, you would not believe how many times someone blushes in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: "This is Milly Ashford, your student council president. Cat hunt, everybody!”What if episode six had gone a bit differently? Featuring Lelouch in a dress and Milly with too much time on her hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning Points: REvelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819831) by [elarielf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elarielf/pseuds/elarielf). 



> title from 'castle on the hill' by ed sheeran (again)
> 
> see if you can guess why it was inspired by the mentioned work  
> it should be pretty obvious but hey you never know

"This is Milly Ashford, your student council president. Cat hunt, everybody!”  
  
_Cat hunt?_ Suzaku wondered. What on earth was the President talking about?  
  
“There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold, people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize: their choice of a student council member as their date to our dance tomorrow night!”  
  
Milly was, of course, referencing their Homemade Costume Ball, which would be held the next evening in the Council Clubhouse. Dances and events were frequent enough to be completely unremarkable on the campus of Ashford Academy, but each one was distinguished by a theme or rule of sorts. The Homemade Costume Ball had one such rule: every costume or outfit worn by a student in attendance had to be homemade, versus store-bought. Students had been working on their costumes for weeks, and most clubs had suspended normal activities up until the night of the dance in favor of working together. And, of course, there was a contest attached as incentive: the person or couple with the best costume would win for their clubs an increase in budget. Milly must either have a lot of extra money to spend or not care at all about the budget in general.  
  
Suzaku didn’t really intend to participate in the costume competition, but he knew Lelouch and some girl named Shirley were working hard on Nunnally’s costume. Lelouch had seemed lost when Nunnally asked if he could please make her something to wear for the dance, and Shirley had immediately thrust herself into the situation as a saving grace. Lelouch had explained the whole situation over dinner the night before.  
  
But back to the present. There was … a cat loose? Why on earth did Milly care?  
  
The next thing Suzaku knew he was lying on the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head, and there he saw the cause for his fall: Lelouch, also lying on the ground. They’d each been so caught up in their trains of thought that they’d run right into each other.  
  
“Suzaku?” Lelouch gasped from his prone position on the ground. “Are you looking for the cat, too?”  
  
Suzaku stood up and extended a helping hand to Lelouch. “I guess I am. Do you know why we’re looking for it in the first place?”  
  
Lelouch grimaced as he stood up. “It’s got something of mine. Milly thinks this is her shot to get some dirt on me.”  
  
Just then, Milly’s voice filled the airspace once more. “And if you catch the cat, make sure you bring whatever it’s carrying to me! To me!”  
  
“Doesn’t Milly already have the ultimate dirt on you, though?” Suzaku brushed off his dirty uniform. “I mean, she knows about you … right?”  
  
Lelouch shot Suzaku a dirty look. “ _Usable_ dirt. Milly would never expose me for the sake of embarrassing me. She’s too good for that.”  
  
Suzaku held his hands up as a placating gesture. “Fine, I’m sorry. So, I’m assuming that it’s carrying something important to you? Like an embarrassing secret?”  
  
“Something of that nature.”  
  
“Alright, then. Let’s go!” Suzaku shot off like a bullet, leaving his poor, athletically-uninclined friend in the dust.  
  
“Suzaku! Where … are you going?” Lelouch panted from behind.  
  
“I just saw the cat! It’s up on the roof!” Suzaku called back. “I’ll get it for you!”  
  
“No! Suzaku, wait!”  
  
But Lelouch was too slow and too out-of-breath to beat his friend up the staircase to the roof, and was halfway to the offending feline before Lelouch poked his head out the window.  
  
Suzaku climbed carefully up to the cat, inching closer … closer … so close—  
  
“Suzaku!” Lelouch’s screams of terror tore his gaze away from the cat just in time to see his friend beginning to fall off of the roof. He made a desperate grab for Lelouch’s wrist and was relieved when it found purchase. The cat knocked whatever it was wearing on its head against the bell just as Suzaku grabbed hold of the window-ledge, saving them both from certain death.  
  
Suzaku made sure that Lelouch climbed safely back inside the window before grabbing the cat and making his way down the staircase. He was met with a myriad crowd of Britannian students—some grateful, some jealous or bitter that Suzaku had won. They all stared at him, expectant, though of what Suzaku couldn’t be sure, until one of them bounded forward.  
  
“Hi! I’m Shirley,” she said, her long ginger hair flowing around her. _Ah, so this is her_ , Suzaku thought. “Um, thank you for saving Lulu! I’m on the Student Council with him, but I’m also a member of the swim team!”  
  
The President stepped forward next. “I’m Milly, Student Council President. It’s nice to meet you, Suzaku! And that’s Nina, by the way.” She gestured to a shy girl behind her. Suzaku smiled at her, and she gasped in fear. _Oh, she’s afraid of me._  
  
A boy with purple hair threw an arm around Suzaku’s shoulder. “The name’s Rivalz. Thanks for saving our boy Lelouch!”  
  
“Our boy Lelouch?” someone echoed behind Suzaku. He turned to see the boy Lelouch himself, with a small smile on his face.  
  
“Lelouch!” Milly ran up to her vice-president. “We’re so relieved that you’re okay. Oh, that reminds me,” she added, turning back to Suzaku. “What was the cat carrying?”  
  
“It had something on its head, but it must have fallen off when I was saving Lelouch,” Suzaku admitted. “Sorry, Madame President.”  
  
“Aw, my big chance to finally get some dirt on you!” Milly wailed dramatically.  
  
“So, are you and Lulu friends?” Shirley asked.  
  
“Well—”  
  
“We are,” Lelouch affirmed, placing a steadying hand on Suzaku’s shoulder. “From a long time ago.” Some girls in the throng of strangers squealed. Suzaku winced as the high-pitched noise pierced his eardrums.  
  
“Okay, Suzaku! As winner of the cat hunt, you get to choose which member of the Student Council to escort as your date to our dance tomorrow!” Milly clapped her hands. “Now that we’ve all introduced ourselves, it’s time to choose!”  
  
“What about Kallen?” Lelouch interjected. “Where’d she end up?”  
  
“All the running was too much for her,” Shirley explained. “I think she went to the infirmary to rest.”  
  
“So, besides her, we’re all here. So, Suzaku,” Lelouch rounded on his friend. “Who’re you going to take to the dance tomorrow?”  
  
Suzaku was still reeling from all that had happened. “Lelouch…”  
  
Milly clapped her hands again. “Ooh, how exciting! Who’d’ve thought you’d pick our darling Lulu? Although, you did say you were childhood friends, right? How cute!”  
  
“Wait, what?” Suzaku and Lelouch protested simultaneously, but it was too late. Their fate had been sealed. Lelouch was seized by the members of the Student Council, and was hauled back to the clubhouse kicking and screaming. Most of the girls ran after them, and the rest of the crowd dispersed, leaving Suzaku alone.  
  
Lelouch, however, wasn’t nearly so lucky. The second they reached the clubhouse Rivalz threw him down into a chair and tied him to it. “Hey! What’s with the man-handling?”  
  
“Sorry, Lelouch, but we’re pretty pressed for time here!” Milly answered, mirth evident in her voice. She was having way too much fun, at his expense. “Gotta make sure you won’t run off on us!”  
  
The next few hours were torture. Milly and Shirley measured every inch (really, every inch) of him in every imaginable way. Nina ran to the fashion club room, and returned with the whole club in tow, each member carrying bolts of fabric and sewing supplies. Someone had handed Rivalz the AUX cord, and pop music flowed through the speakers at an unacceptably loud volume.  
  
The atmosphere was too inappropriately happy for Lelouch to stay sullen, and before long he found himself almost (almost, but not quite) willing to go along with the President’s plan. Seriously, why did _Suzaku_ have to win? Lelouch knew that he should be grateful that it was Suzaku, given that no one else would have been able to save his life like that, and also because it spared him a night with some insufferable underclassman with a crush on him, but still. He would have been fine _without_ Suzaku. And his friend was entirely to blame for Lelouch’s current predicament.  
  
The crew worked all night, stopping only for bathroom and pizza breaks. The pizza had, naturally, been ordered using Lelouch’s credit card, a decision he had been powerless to stop. Ah, well. At least he had earned some more points for C.C.  
  
Speaking of that witch, Lelouch could only hope that she’d stay out of sight. Nunnally might have been fooled, but the rest of the Council wouldn’t be, especially since they could see the ridiculous straitjacket-bodysuit-thing she insisted on wearing. There was no good way Lelouch could think of to explain why this strange girl was living in his house.  
  
Fortunately, C.C. never showed, and the work continued uninterrupted through the night. The cat hunt had occurred at about 3:30 on Thursday, and by 6:00 that night the Council had decided on the theme of Lelouch’s costume: a peacock. That in itself wasn’t so bad, if it wasn’t followed by the decision to make Suzaku a suit to match, and to have Lelouch wear a peacock-themed dress. If C.C. had been there, she would have died laughing.  
  
By 5:30 on Friday morning, the first version of the dress was complete. Milly slapped Lelouch across the face with a pillow to wake him up and threw him into the bathroom with Rivalz and the dress. Lelouch had immediately thrown Rivalz back out, insisting that he would be fine.  
  
Grumbling, Lelouch slipped the dress on. The first thing that he noticed was the softness of the material used. He took in the stitching and smiled approvingly. If he was going to wear a dress, it would at least be a well-crafted dress.  
  
Once it was on and zipped, Lelouch turned towards the full-length mirror in his bathroom and gasped softly. The dress was _immaculate_. A brilliant royal blue bodice gave way at the waist to a full skirt of green and turquoise feathers that reached down to his knees. When he gave an experimental twirl, the fabric flowed like water around him. He couldn’t believe that this had been made by a group of teenagers in just a few hours.  
  
“Lelouch? Did you fall in in there?” Milly rapped on the door. “Come on out and show us what our hard work looks like!”  
  
Lelouch hesitated, before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door.  
  
Immediately, he was met with shouts of approval from all members of the Council. Lelouch could feel a blush creeping up his face, and diverted his gaze as they milled around him, petting and stroking the dress like it was a real peacock. Milly twisted part of his hair into a type of braid and pinned a feather fascinator on the back of his head. “There! Now the outfit is complete.” Then she shoved Lelouch back into the bathroom. “Now take it off! We can’t have you ruining it just hours before the dance!” Lelouch snorted, but did as he was told.  
  
Through the bathroom door, he could hear Milly’s next announcement: “The Student Council is skipping classes today in favor of taking a nap! We’ve worked hard, everyone. It’s time to go to bed. Can’t have people passing out at the dance tonight!”  
  
Her announcement was met with exhausted enthusiasm. “We’ll meet back here at 6:00 tonight, okay? Everyone needs to bring whatever they’ll need to get ready for the dance, because we’ve still got a lot of work to do, so you won’t have time to go back to your dorm and change afterwards. Lelouch’s dress may be ready, but we still have a long way to go to get him ready for the dance! Any questions?”  
  
“Yeah, I have one,” Lelouch interjected as he opened the bathroom door, dressed in his uniform, costume draped over one arm. “What else is there to do? Or, should I put it this way: what else are you planning to do to me, President?”  
  
“Oh, Lelouch, you shouldn’t say such things! People might get ideas.” Milly winked, and Lelouch’s blush returned. “But to answer your question: you’ll see! Goodnight, Lelouch! Or, good morning, rather!”  
  
The council left, yawning and dragging their feet, and then Lelouch was alone. He climbed the stairs lethargically before flopping down onto his bed, ignoring C.C., who was already sleeping there. He didn’t bother to remove his shoes or climb under the covers before he fell asleep.  
  
Lelouch slept until someone poured a bottle of water on the back of his neck. He shot up, squealing in a very undignified and dirt-worthy manner. Milly smiled and handed him a towel. “Get up, sleepy-head! It’s 5:30 in the afternoon! Quick, go take a shower. The others will be here soon.”  
  
Lelouch nodded silently and headed into his bathroom for a quick shower, nearly screaming when he saw C.C. sitting on the counter.  
  
“She was going to see me, so I hid in here,” C.C. explained, answering Lelouch’s unasked question.  
  
“But you can’t get out now, not while she’s still here and waiting for me,” Lelouch guessed. C.C. dipped her head in acknowledgement. Lelouch sighed. “Whatever. Just be quiet.”  
  
“Lelouch? Are you talking to someone?” Milly called from the other room.  
  
“No! Just thinking out loud!” He sighed again before turning on the shower. “Just, close your eyes.”  
  
The shower did wonders to wake Lelouch up, and he emerged feeling much more optimistic. C.C. was gone, too, which was a good omen. He slipped on a basic tee shirt and some shorts and headed down to the kitchen, where the rest of the council was gathered. “So, when do I get to know what torture you guys are going to inflict on me now?”  
  
“Well,” Milly started, holding up … a razor? “We figured we’d start by shaving your legs.”  
  
Definitely a razor.  
  
Rivalz pounced on Lelouch and tied him up again (seriously, Milly could lecture him about saying things with double entendres, but she was the one who was practically forcing him into bondage) and carried him into the bathroom before plopping him on the edge of the tub. What followed next was the most terrifying twenty minutes of his life, and that was including everything he’d done as Zero. Milly and Shirley lathered his legs in some sweet-smelling shave cream before shaving him. It took _forever_. Lelouch couldn’t imagine girls doing this on a regular basis.  
  
After the shaving, they sat him down in a chair, still bound, and Shirley produced a tote bag full of every makeup product imaginable. Lelouch couldn’t even begin to guess what all this had cost, or what someone would do with it all. Milly worked on his hair while Shirley attacked his face. His face was smeared with pounds of creams, powders, and other mysterious substances until it felt like he was wearing a mask over his skin. Finally, after what could have been an hour, Milly spun him around to face a mirror and see himself.  
  
He didn’t even recognize himself.  
  
His skin was radiant and faintly sparkly, and his lips had been painted an orangish-pink. His hair had been swept up once again into the feathered fascinator, but Milly had left some pieces loose to frame his face, making it appear softer. But the most impressive part of all was the work done on his eyes. Turquoise eyeliner slinked across the top of his eyelids, while a lime green lined the bottom. Teal and gold eyeshadow were blended above the liner, in what Lelouch thought was a more colorful version of something called a smokey eye? At any rate, he really had to hand it to Milly and Shirley: he looked beautiful.  
  
Suzaku would probably burst out laughing when he saw.  
  
A camera flashed. Of course. Lelouch couldn’t believe that Milly would pass up an opportunity for blackmail.  
  
“Rivalz? Will you deliver to Mr. Kururugi his costume?” Milly asked. “It’s getting pretty close to the start time for the dance.”  
  
The costume in question was a simple black tuxedo, outfitted with a royal blue cummerbund and  a peacock-feather-patterned bowtie to match Lelouch’s dress. Lelouch’s eyes could’ve fallen out of his head. When had they had the time to make that? The suit looked like a million bucks. Suzaku would look wonderful.  
  
Nunnally appeared with Sayoko just as Rivalz left. She was dressed in Lelouch and Shirley’s (okay, mostly Shirley’s) creation: a pink princess gown. Lelouch had thought it risky to dress Nunnally up as what she had been just a few years ago, but she’d seemed so excited he’d let it slide. She really looked like the royalty she’d been all those years ago. It made Lelouch’s heart twist painfully, but he brushed it off. He couldn’t change the past.  
  
Shirley and Milly abandoned Lelouch in favor of fawning over Nunnally. Lelouch didn’t mind.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Lelouch opened it.  
  
He’d been right: Suzaku did look wonderful in his suit. It fit perfectly, though the Council had had no measurements to work with. The bowtie brought out the green in Suzaku’s eyes, and the black worked well with his naturally tanner skin. Suzaku had always looked good in black.  
  
“Suzaku,” Lelouch breathed.  
  
“Lelouch. Um, hi?” Suzaku was clearly embarrassed. “You look lovely. Like a princess, almost.”  
  
Lelouch winced. Too close to home. “Not really. You should see Nunnally. Hey, Nunnally!” he called. “Suzaku’s here!”  
  
Nunnally arrived at Lelouch’s side as quickly as she could. “Suzaku! I’m glad you’re here, but I’m a little upset with you, you know.”  
  
“Wh-why?”  
  
“Lelouch was supposed to take me to the dance!” Nunnally giggled. “I’m happy for you two, but just remember that I’m Lelouch’s favorite person in the whole world, okay?”  
  
Suzaku took Nunnally’s hand and squeezed. “Of course. I’m okay with second-favorite. And I’ll take good care of him, don’t worry.”  
  
Nunnally squeezed back. “I won’t. I promise. You two have fun, okay?”  
  
Suzaku mock-saluted, even though she couldn’t see it. “Yes, ma’am!”  
  
Lelouch took Suzaku’s arm and led him into the room with the rest of the council members. “Milly wants pictures of us together.”  
  
Suzaku nodded. “Makes sense. We’re a pair, aren’t we?”  
  
Standing next to each other, Lelouch noticed that Suzaku was actually slightly taller than him in his costume. The shoes must be platforms. Lelouch’s own shoes were simple turquoise flats. He went to rub his eyes, but Milly smacked his hand away. “No touching your face! You’ll ruin Shirley’s hard work!”  
  
Finally, Milly was satisfied with the photos and released them. “The dance is about to start, so I’ll skedaddle! Make sure you’re on time to the costume parade, you two! And try not to have too much fun! After all, it’d be a shame if something were to happen to your dress, Lelouch.” She winked and ran out the door.  
  
There was no point milling about in Lelouch’s house, so Shirley and Rivalz took Nunnally to the dance as well. Lelouch and Suzaku walked more slowly in silence that wasn’t entirely comfortable. There was something about the circumstances that took their normal easy silence and warped it into something foreign.  
  
Suzaku couldn’t take it any longer. “Hey, Lelouch?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I’m sorry for getting us into this mess,” he apologized sheepishly. “It’s technically my fault, even though I didn’t mean to pick you yesterday. So, sorry for making you wear a dress and take me to the dance instead of Nunnally. I know you were really looking forward to it.”  
  
Lelouch chuckled. “Oh, please. There’s nothing to apologize for. Nunnally’s still going to the dance, albeit with Shirley, Milly, and Rivalz, but that’s alright. And as for the dress, well. Let’s just say it’s pretty similar to the stuff I used to wear. So don’t worry, Suzaku. I’m not mad or anything.” He held out a hand as a gesture of peace. “Let’s just try to have fun like Nunnally asked, okay?”  
  
Suzaku gingerly took Lelouch’s hand in his own. Then, he nodded. “Okay.”  
  
They made it just in time for the costume parade, and as such were last in the procession. Nevertheless, they were easily the crowd favorites, though each suspected that that might be due less to their costumes and more to Lelouch’s popularity. And, of course, there were those fujoshis who thought they were cute together or something. The costumes of other contestants ranged from completely normal dresses and suits, to costume-dress blends like Lelouch’s, to full-on cosplays.  
  
Between the parade and the judging there was an hour of dancing, and Lelouch was surprised to find that he was actually having a lot of fun. Suzaku was just as hopeless as he had been when they were children, but Lelouch, at Milly’s insistence, had kept in practice. He found himself leading the dancing, but he also found that he didn’t mind.  
  
Of course, Suzaku could hardly keep Lelouch all to himself all evening. Girls and boys alike asked for a dance with the vice-president, and he could hardly decline, though he always ducked out at the first chance he got, always returned to Suzaku, who was always waiting for him off to the side.  
  
Too soon, the dancing was interrupted by the conclusion of the judging. Milly’s voice rang throughout the hall once more. “The votes are in, everybody! And the winner of the Homemade Costume Ball Costume Competition is …”  
  
The hall was silent as Milly opened the gilded envelope containing the results. “The winner is Lelouch Lamperouge! Congratulations, Lulu!”  
  
Lelouch groaned, though he couldn’t deny that he was smiling. He made his way up the stairs to the balcony where the whole Council (including Kallen, who seemed to have recovered just fine from her fake affliction) was located, and graciously accepted his crown, a cheap plastic thing Shirley had bought from the corner store. They’d all thought it ironic that the prize for the best homemade costume was store-bought, but no one wanted to be in charge of making a different one, and so it remained.  
  
“And, since they’re a pair tonight, it really wouldn’t be fair to recognize Lelouch without Suzaku. Come on up here, Mr. Kururugi! Stand next to your princess!”  
  
Milly was absolutely saying these things on purpose.  
  
Suzaku’s face was red with embarrassment, but he climbed the stairs as well and took his place next to Lelouch. Milly laced his and Lelouch’s fingers together. “Lelouch and Suzaku, we hereby recognize you as our Ashford Royal Court. Congratulations, you two!”  
  
The applause from the onlookers was deafening, and went on for several minutes. But Milly wasn’t done yet, no. She had one more trick up her sleeve. “Now, why don’t you two give us a kiss?”  
  
“Milly!” they both shouted, and Milly laughed.  
  
“Come on, you two. You can’t disappoint your court, can you? Right, ladies?” The masses below shouted, stomped, and clapped their concurrence. Lelouch sighed. There was no way out of this.  
  
He turned to Suzaku. “Well?”  
  
Suzaku was flabbergasted. “Well _what_?”  
  
“Milly’s right, you know,” Lelouch said, smiling calmly. “If we disappoint all those girls down there, we might not even make it out of here alive. The masses can be terrifying. And besides, it’s just a little kiss.” He paused, then added, slightly louder, “It’ll be just like when we were younger.”  
  
Their ‘court’ went crazy with excitement, and Suzaku could feel his resolve weakening. Lelouch was right, as usual. He shrugged, and sighed. “Alright.”  
  
Nina looked traumatized, and Shirley looked heartbroken, but everyone else looked pretty excited. “Now remember not to disappoint us, Suzaku!” Milly quipped. “Your audience is looking for a real kiss, not some lousy peck on the cheek.”  
  
“You’re a disgusting woman, you know that?” Lelouch muttered.  
  
Milly smiled. “I know. Now, get a move on, you two! We’re waiting!”  
  
There was nothing more to do, no other way to procrastinate. It was now or never.  
  
Suzaku placed a steadying hand on Lelouch’s hip.  
  
Lelouch reached up and tangled his fingers in Suzaku’s hair.  
  
Suzaku leaned in and pressed his lips to Lelouch’s.  
  
Neither one of them heard the crowd go wild.  
  
The kiss stayed innocent for a second or two, but Lelouch knew that if he didn’t want Milly using this against him, he’d have to heighten it. He nipped at Suzaku’s lower lip, and used the other’s surprise as a chance to advance it.  
  
When they pulled away, several seconds later, Milly looked flustered. “Having fun there, boys?”  
  
“Yeah, that was some kiss!” Rivalz added, looking somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
“Well, Madame President, you said not to disappoint, didn’t you?” Lelouch teased. “And besides, I figured you couldn’t use this as blackmail if I owned it.”  
  
Milly sighed dramatically. “Foiled again. But at least we got one heck of a show out of it, huh, ladies and gentlemen?”  
  
The court cheered again. Lelouch had never been so happy to not be a prince anymore.  
  
He quietly laced his fingers together with Suzaku’s again. Totally just for insurance purposes.  
  
The dancing resumed, and no one cut in for the rest of the night.  
  
After the closing ceremony, in which Suzaku and Lelouch were once again called to be recognized by their court, the pair walked back to Lelouch and Nunnally’s house. When they got to the door, Lelouch paused. “Suzaku …” he started, but trailed off.  
  
“Lelouch?” Suzaku prompted.  
  
“Right.” Lelouch shook his head as if to clear it. “Suzaku, I just wanted to say thank you. For tonight.” He smiled. “I had fun.”  
  
“M-me too, Lelouch,” Suzaku stuttered in return. “Well, goodnight, I guess.” He turned to leave.  
  
“Wait!” Lelouch’s hand shot out and grabbed the sleeve of his tuxedo. Suzaku turned back around, and Lelouch leaned in for a kiss. It was a chaste one, a sweet one, full of innocent love, nothing like the showy one they’d put on earlier. It was also much shorter. Lelouch pulled back almost instantly, leaving Suzaku strangely disappointed.  
  
Suzaku could see, even in the dim light, that Lelouch was blushing.  
  
Lelouch dropped his sleeve and smiled softly. “Now it’s goodnight.”  
  
Now it was Suzaku’s turn to shout, “Wait!” just as Lelouch was about to close the door on him. Lelouch heeded his words, pausing with the door slightly ajar. “One more?”  
  
Lelouch smirked, but shook his head. “I promised Milly I wouldn’t have too much fun, lest I ruin this dress. I think she hopes to borrow it some day.” Suzaku looked crestfallen, but Lelouch continued, “Come back tomorrow, and ask me again,” before closing the door.  
  
Suzaku smiled all the way back to the base.

**Author's Note:**

> literally just 4.5k words of lelouch in a dress sorry not sorry


End file.
